To characterize the toxicity of six ?emerging? brominated flame retardants and compare the toxicity of these emerging flame retardants to that of three ?legacy? brominated flame retardants that are being phased out, and to compare the toxicity and liver gene transcript patterns of brominated flame retardants to that of: Keywords: toxicogenomics, toxicology, brominated flame retardants, gene transcript patterns